A Brother's Mistake
by Determined Artist
Summary: Romano makes a few mistake that cost him dearly. Now our favorite Italian has learn to forgive himself and move on?


How could have happen? It was nightmare one that Southern Italy, Romano could not wake up from. He watched, tears staring slide down his cheeks. A house engulfed in flames. "VENEZIANO?!" The Italian tried to move closer, but stopped by fire officials who pulled him back.

"Sorry sir, but you can't go in!"

"But my little brother's in there, _Accidenti_ " It was true his brother was in the damn thing, sick with a high-fever.

"We'll get him, but you need to stay back!"

" _Accidenti_!" Through ordeal that felt like forever in hell, Romano tired his to fight back and protest, but the officials just ignored him told the same thing, to stay back. It irritated him. He didn't care what they do, say, nor think, all he wanted was to save his baby brother, to know he's alright. He should have never had started that fight about spending too much time with Germany in the first place. He should have stayed with his brother.

When it was over they told him that they found his brother's body, in terrible shape. Veenizano did not make it out. Once they shown him Romano's heart dropped, his legs went limp, and fall to his hands and knees. Romano did not gave an ounce of care to his surroundings, he let out a loud scream and sobbed with all his might. Before knew what was happing, a familiar voice called out to him, but still in no state to see who they were. He felt tried, sick to his stomach, and soon dropped, drifting to peaceful darkness.

After he woke, he found himself at Germany's house. The German told him everything and offered to let him stay at his place. As much as the Italian detested the idea, there wasn't any other option. He cursed at his former care-taker for getting himself arrested just days prior, all because the lamebrain decided to get drunk with his bad touch gang. It took some time, but Romano took the German's offer, if only for a little awhile. However his problems didn't ceased.

Night after night, he woken up, frighten by nightmares that plagued him of people he cared about deserting him or being killed off. It was enough cry himself softly to sleep without Germany noticing or so he thought.

One day the Italian man found the German standing in the door way looking at him, despite the blank expression on his face Romano could tell he was concerned. "What do you want b*****?" the sadden nation muttered not bothering to look at the other nation. Germany let out sigh.

"Hey, is there something wrong?"

"No crumb breath."

"Are sure? I've noticed that you haven't slept in days and haven't eaten a whole lot."

"I 'am sure a****hole!" Unfazed, the German sigh again.

"Here." He said tossing a folded paper to Romano. "The fire fighters handed it to me after you passed-out. They found it underneath a loose floor board. They determined that your brother put under there right before he... died." despite the hearted the Italian was feeling right now, he unfolded the paper. For something that was in a fierce fire, it was a miracle that paper had only a few charred marks. His eyes widen as he read it.

 ** _Ve, I'm sorry big brother for being angry with you. Germany is a good guy to trust me. It helped me to not be so lonely and missed lose Roma anymore. I know you're still angry with me, but if you ever get lonely or afraid, then I want you to go to Germany, all right. You're my big brother. You are strong and independent, but even big brothers need someone there to help them. Germany would not look down on you. You're my big brother. You are strong and independent, but also older siblings need someone by their sides, no matter what happens, so don't be afraid to talk to him, okay?_**

Romano started to tear up. He couldn't help it. He didn't want to, not in front of anyone, especially the Germany, but that what he was doing. " _Accidenti! Idiota Brother!"_ He mumbled through his half-restrained sobs.

Not the best at comforting others Germany he took once chance to say "you know... your brother might have been good at war, but he was a great person to have as friend. You were lucky to have him as brother." The German was about turn back the way came, when the Italian stopped him.

"Hey B****?"

"Huh?"

"Grazie?" Romano

"Ja." The German nodded. As the days passed Romano gained back his strength and gotten the rest he need, though a nightmare still crept-up every now and then. He gotten well enough to take over both he and his brother's jobs. Soon his acre giver gotten out of jail. He went to tell the Italian man he was sorry, but when he found him he gotten punched in the face and cursed at in whole arsenal of vocabulary words. Eventually, Romano forgave him... well kind of, but care giving knew what meant.

Before they knew it, it was year since the incident. Romano made his way to his brother's grave with a depressed look and a flower in his hand, however as he made it, he found what look to be a new nation dressed in white sleeping on the foot of his brother's grave. He gotten ticked. He walked up tp the sleeping child. He wasn't going to harm the young nation. Despite him having temper problem, he wasn't heartless enough to do that. Not now, not ever. However as gotten a closer look at the kid, he stopped.

His widen, he held his breath. The youngling had the exact same appearance his brother when he was a kid, like some just token a time machine and brought the younger version of his brother. Just then, the child stirred before sitting up and letting out a yawn.

They soon stared at each for second before the youngling spoke up. "Ro-Romano?"

"Ve-Veneziano?"

"ROMANO?!" The child shouted with moist eyes and smile as he dashed towards the adult. They hugged his leg and sobbed. "Sono... Sono fratello dispiace! I should have never fought with you!"

"Idiota." Romano said as he picked the little one, beaming, and hugged him. "Dispiace anche ame."

* * *

 **Translations**

 _Accidenti!_ = Damn it!

 _Sono... Sono fratello dispiace!_ = I'm... I'm sorry brother!

 _Dispiace anche ame._ = I 'am sorry too.


End file.
